Bronze Bears
Team Members BB1: Tucker Hopkins School: Whittree Weapon: Smatchet BB2: Caroline Leveson School: Whittree Weapon: Fire Iron BB3: Matthew Weiss School: Davison Weapon: Ruger Police Carbine 4 BB4: Paisley Hopkins School: Whittree Weapon: Stanley Screwdriver Set BB5: Marcus Redder School: Whittree Weapon: Bear Trap Mentor 'The Coach' "These kids have potential; I just need to bring it out of them." Name: Eli Palmer Age: 47 Gender: Male Appearance: Eli has clearly been on the sidelines of football games for a long time and its starting to show. He has a little bit of a gut and his short kept brown hair is starting to gain some grey. Despite this his blue eyes still seem bright and full of energy. He stands at 6’0” and holds a strong posture with his shoulders and head held high, he sets this off with a genuinely friendly smile. He is very calm and understanding when he speaks looking to guide rather than directly lead. Biography: Eli had always been aware of SOTF-TV and like many other people he would watch it when it was on because good quality entertainment was still entertainment, no matter how he felt when a clearly talented athlete was eliminated from the show. Having coached for major football teams for a decade and a half Eli is a well-known, successful and respected coach in the football world. Eventually though failure to produce the results that an owner wanted led to him resigning from his latest position as head coach. That was when the call came in asking if he’d be interested in taking part in the latest season of SOTF-TV. Eli was hesitant at first but after realising that he wasn’t going to get another coaching offer for a while and after speaking to his wife about it he decided to accept. Eli is still unsure with what he has decided to do but he puts on a smile whenever he's on camera or speaking although it is obvious that he is uncomfortable as he sometimes stumbles over his words or his smile falters. Looking back at his old enjoyment of the show Eli may even be coming to regret his decision despite the amount of money he’s making and despite his wife’s wishes. Team Conclusion: Will the bears be able to claw their way to victory? Or will they end up losing the upper paw? Mentor's Comment: "A good draw when it comes to weapons and some athletic and hardworking kids means this team looks like it could go far. Having twins on the same team is also a boon, because nothing says trust like a twin. I just need to make sure some of their personalities don't drive them apart and make them not work together one hundred percent because in a competition such as this a lack of trust and faith in your teammates can get you killed." - Eli Palmer Team Evaluations Kills: 'Eden Zahn, Jaxon Street, Angie Hart '''Eliminated By: 'Tucker Hopkins's death at the hands of Isabel Santana '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: '''Vahka Basayev '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Eli Palmer, in chronological order. *You Snooze, You Lose *Fear and Loathing in Tiki Land Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eli Palmer and the Bronze Bears. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Teams